Seeds of Dissent
Summary Khan victorious! Almost four centuries after conquering their world, genetically enhanced humans dominate a ruthless interstellar empire. But the warship Defiance, under its augmented commander, Princeps Julian Bashir, makes a discovery that could shake the pillars of his proud civilization: an ancient sleeper ship from Earth named the Botany Bay. References Characters :Constantin Amoros • Julian Bashir • Shaun G. Christopher • • Ezri Dax • Sarina Douglas • Skrain Dukat • Wilson Evergreen • Glov • Rudy Laker • Darrah Mace • Kira Nerys • Miles O'Brien • Shannon O'Donnel • Malyn Ocett • Odo • Rain Robinson • Rel sh'Zenne • Khan Noonien Singh • Tiberius Sejanus Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Jacob Sisko • Tiber • Hachirota Tomino • Reggie Warren Alexander the Great • Elijah Jugurtha Amin • Benedict Arnold • Paul Austin • • Julius Caesar • Dorothy Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Phoolan Dhasal • Harulf Ericsson • God • Henry Janeway • • Suzette Ling • Ethan Locken • Liam MacPherson • Geoff Mandel • McShane • Andrei Novakovich • Vishwa Patil • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Jackson Roykirk • Khan Noonien Singh • Summerfield • Chen Tiejun • • Sun Tzu • Donald Varley • George Washington • Joaquin Weiss Starships and vehicles :armored personnel carrier • battle tank • • Defiance • DY-102 • escape pod • gunship • helicopter • • Meru • Excalibur • Illustrious ( ) • Morningstar • Pakled barge • Phoenix • Prometheus • schooner • school bus • shuttlecraft • submarine • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor sector • Cardassian Control Zone • Station D9 • Delta Quadrant • Sector 221-G Stars and systems :Ajir system • Beta Rigel • Sol system • Tarod Planets and planetoids :Andoria • Bajor • Betazed • Bynaus • Cardassia • Danter • Earth • Eta Cassiopeiae • Europa • Ixion • Mars • Setlik III • Tellar • Thallon • Trill • Vulcan • Xenex Planetary :Africa • Altairan tundra • Area 51 • Ashalla • Atlanta • Atlantic Ocean • Australia • Calcutta • California • Canada • China • Central Park • Denver • Dodger Stadium • Europe • Fifth Avenue • Geneva • Glenns Ferry • Gorky Park • Grand Army Plaza • Great Palace • Griffith Park • Groom Lake • Harlem • Idaho • India • Japan • Kansas • London • Los Angeles • Melrose Avenue • Moscow • Mount Kilimanjaro • Mount Seleya • Nevada • New England • New York • North America • Ohio • Paris • Russia • San Diego • San Dimas • Seattle • Sunset Strip • Swiss Mountains • Taj Mahal • Tavda Mountains • Tower of Kaur • Washington, DC • White House • Yugoslavia Races and cultures :Andorian • Augment • Bajoran • Cardassian • Children of Khan • Ferengi • Human (American • Eurasian • Mexican • Roman • Somalian • Terran) • Son'a • Tellarite • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vulcan Betazoid • Borg • Breen • Cairn • Klingon • Menthar • Promellian • Prophets • Romulan • Shedai • Talosian • Tholian • Tkon • Tzenkethi • Ullian States and organizations :Cable News Network • Earthfleet • Earthfleet Institute • Khanate of Earth • Klingon Protectorate • National Aeronautics and Space Administration • police • Project Chrysalis • Quadrant Command • Roman Empire • Senatorial Assembly • United Nations • United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Navy • United States of America Ranks and titles :astronaut • astronomer • • captain • commander • copilot • cosmologist • dictator • doctor • engineer • ethnopsychologist • general • Khan Imperator • lieutenant • lord-commander • mission commander • navigator • nuclear physicist • optio • pilot • President of the United States • Princeps • samurai • science officer • scientist • soldier • spy • squad leader • subaltern • tactical officer • terrorist • theoretical physicist • warlord Other references :18th century • 21st century • 22nd century • 24th century • 1781 • 2000s • 2010 • 2102 • 2172 • 2376 • airlock • algae • alien • American flag • anesthezine • antimatter • ape • archaeology • artificial intelligence • The Art of War • assault phaser • asteroid • atmosphere • bantaca • • basketball • bat'leth • belt • Black Files • blast armor • blood • blossom • blue prints • boarding party • bomb • bone • book • brass • briefing room • brig • bullet • bulkhead • calendar • candle • caramel • carbon • cat • caveman • cemetary • cigar • cloaking device • clock • cloud • cobra • communicator • communicator monocle-headset • computer • copper • corbomite • cow • cryo-chamber • cryogenic suspension • cyborg • dagger • data pad • deflector shield • dermal key • disruptor pistol • DNA • dog • dominae key • duotronic • duranium • duraplast • eagle • Earther • electric motor • ESPN • Eugenics Wars • EVA suit • • fabricator • farm • fire extinguisher • fire • fish • flower • force field • fuel tank • galaxy • gas • genocide • ghost • globe • Gomez tube • granite • graviton ellipse • gravity • Great Ascension • gurney • gymnasium • hair • hammer • hand computer • hatchet • heart • helmet • helot • highway • holdout phaser • holodeck • holo-diode • hologram • hull • humanoid • hurricane • hydroponic garden • hyperspanner • hypospray • hypothermia • ice • Iconian machine language • impulse motor • insect • intercom • ion trail • iron • isolinear chip • knife • kosst • laser cutter • lead • leather • library • lie detector • lirpa • the List • lung • maggot • magic • ''mapa'' bread • mausoleum • medical kit • mesa • meter • microexpression • micrometeor • millisecond • Mok'bara • monkey • monomolecular blade • moon • mountain • nadion pulse • neural servo circuit • neuron • nightclub • Nobel Peace Prize • nuclear bomb • oxygen • ozone • pagh • phantom • phaser pistol • photograph • photonic torpedo • plastic • plastifoam • poker • polycarbide • pony • popcorn • portable fusion generator • pretzel • puppet • quarter • radiation • radio • ray gun • razor-storm • recreation room • regulator module • rocket • Romulan Wars of the 2100s • Sanskrit • scanner • science fiction • scimitar • security sphere • sensor • sky scraper • spider • star • stasis tank • steel • sternum • sword • suicide • subspace • supernova • targeting laser • tattoo • telepathy • teleporter • Tholian silk • torc • torso armor • tricorder • Uber • universe • V8 • video • viewport • virus • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle • warpsled • water • wine • wolf • wormhole • worm • wraith • zombie Appendices Background * This universe would seem to have split from the main universe during the course of or , as this Rain Robinson had no ties to the Aegis as of 2010. * In this book, Liam MacPherson's last name is spelled McPherson. * In this book, Shannon O'Donnel's last name is spelled O'Donnel. Related stories Connections category:myriad Universes novels